


If Eternity Existed, It Would Be This

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: Sebastian enters Ciel's study to remind him that it's time to sleep. However, the sight he is greeted with drastically makes him change his plans.





	If Eternity Existed, It Would Be This

When the evening sun set and the moon started to rise, Sebastian got up from his reading chair and left his room. The day was rather peaceful and quiet, allowing all servants to take a break from work and relax in their bedrooms for once. Only the Earl, the lord of the butler, had to pay a visit to a foreign business partner in the early morning. After returning home, Ciel merely had dinner and had been in his personal office until now, writing replies to letters concerning the company.

Sebastian lightly knocked against the young lord’s door, waiting for an answer.

“Bocchan, it is time for you to go to sleep,” the butler uttered.

However, he received no reply from the young boy. He wondered if this was a sign that he should rather not disturb the young Earl and let him continue his work.

Sebastian knocked again. Despite not getting anything in response, he still decided to open the door and carefully lurked into the study.

The sight he was greeted with was astonishing: Ciel leaned against the bureau, his small hands folded around his chin, and was assuredly sound asleep. The porcelain skin of his graceful body seemed even whiter in contrast to the navyblue suit the boy had on. He seemed to have fallen asleep not long ago, his lids were only slightly shut and his mouth hung open, a thin line of drool running down the side of his soft chin, pooling on the desk in front of him. Sebastian could not help but chuckle at the childish pose the Earl was in and quietly lifted him up by the waist, his small head slumping back against the butler like a lifeless doll. After rearranging the documents Ciel carelessly left on the desk and wiping the desk with a tissue he kept in his jacket, Sebastian left the room while holding the boy who was currently leaning against his broad shoulders. He seemed to be at peace, grateful for the warmth Sebastian's body emitted.

The butler started rocking the boy back and forth, pulling him close to his chest.

It would be a peculiar sight to see for someone who did not understand their heart-to-heart-bond, but Sebastian was content about that, for their relationship was something only they could truly experience.

In fact, he often found himself comparing the bond between him and Ciel to a tiny palace where they could live free from the surrounding world. A palace so small that it could be in one's palm, so tiny that no one else could fit in, where they could spend their last shared moments, long forgotten from everyone else already. Sebastian was used to daydreaming about his Earl, but his thoughts, which were currently moving calmly like a river, suddenly came to a halt when he stood in front of the bedroom of his young lord.

He slightly lifted the boy and looked at him: Ciel's hair was a mess, his eyes glittered wet with tears, while his lips were swollen and soft. His clothing was wrinkled due to the position the young lord fell asleep in. It was an unusual look for Ciel, who was accustomed to high standards, always showing off flawless skin and expensive clothes. However, the fact that the master was always presenting himself in front of others in that manner made Ciel's current messy appearance all the more attractive to Sebastian. He was flattered for being allowed to see _his_ bocchan like this, when Ciel was deeply hidden in his dreams and absolutely unbothered by his surrounding world.

After opening the door to the bedroom of the boy, Sebastian removed the throw blanket of the bed and carefully laid Ciel on the edge of the mattress. Ciel’s blazer was pushed up and Sebastian could see how his stomach was rising lightly in accord with his breathing. He settled on the bed, slowly opening the buttons of the boy's blazer, when Ciel’s eyes unexpectedly started fluttering and he found himself unconsciously kicking his feet and arms, trying to find a comfortable position for his body. Sebastian started chuckling at the sight, hiding his faint smile behind his gloved hand.

He loved when his lord forgot about everything that plagued his mind and revealed his innocent soul, which nowadays only occurred when he was alone with Sebastian. After the Earl calmed down and was again sleeping soundly, Sebastian lifted him by his waist into a sitting position and removed the white lace blouse he was wearing. He raised the boy’s arms, the front of the lord’s upper body suddenly completely exposed to Sebastian. Although Ciel was well-fed and often allowed himself unhealthy sweets, he was still very skinny and tiny, but Sebastian didn’t mind.

In fact, he found it rather elegant and graceful, often thinking of the boy as a ballet dancer or a carefully designed doll. He could see that Ciel's ribs were standing out and his nipples, which reminded the butler of small blossom buds, were already hard. After spending some time just looking at Ciel’s body, Sebastian lifted his hand and started to softly, like air kisses, glide his open palm across the chest of the sleeping boy. A light sound came from the Earl as a response, his slightly parted lips glistening wet and bright.

Sebastian’s eyes fell on the chest of Ciel again—which had gradually turned strawberry red due to the heat that started to bloom beneath his skin—and his lips curled into a thin, light smile, grateful for being given this little private joy by his master. He noticed that the warmth trailed along his ribs and stopped near his lower stomach. Ciel struggled to breathe, breathing shakily through his slightly open mouth and seemingly longing, begging, for more.

The butler continued to remove the boy’s clothes, starting with his shoes and ending with his briefs. Now he had the pleasure to appreciate Ciel's entire body. Due to the touches Sebastian gave him, Ciel lay with his legs shyly pulled apart, revealing the soft, milky skin of his inner thighs. Sebastian couldn't resist kneading it while looking at Ciel's face for any reactions. And he did get them: the boy was panting, certainly bothered by not being spoiled with bites and rotten kisses between his legs, asking for touches, friction, _anything_. The small sounds the Earl let out were music to the butler's ears, showing him that the boy was still too tired to control his natural responses.

That was when Sebastian shamelessly reached forward and put his lips to the nape of the boy's neck, breathing in the Earl's scent: some leftover perfume, a little sweat from falling asleep in his clothes and the indescribable smell of his soul, reeking of bittersweet honey and wine. _Sebastian's favorite smell_. He lingered longer this time, parted his lips and teasingly bit the sleek skin, which left Ciel’s stomach churning, wanting more. While he was possessively marking _his_ Ciel _, his bocchan,_ his hands were still teasing the boy by touching everything _but_ his cock, sometimes only lazily flicking his palm against Ciel's shaft. 

This elicited a soft whine from the boy’s lips. He naturally wanted to pull back but also get closer, seemingly always touch-starved but also terrified of it. However, he was still dozing off, his usual reactions to situations like these all forgotten. So all he could really do was squirm and try to lift his hips up, seeking more contact from his servant. Sebastian moved his hand away before Ciel could find any relief, who had frustrated tears by now running down his cheeks. The butler could not help but chuckle, and his attention now seemingly returned to the blushing skin of Ciel’s neck, again opening his lips to bite, lick and, _finally_ , suck on it.

His skin was so fragile that even the lightest bite left a dark mark on his neck. However, the butler decided not to make the following week too hard for Ciel, knowing how stubbornly he always tried to hide the love bites Sebastian left behind underneath big sweaters or makeup. So, after nibbling at the skin, his lips sensually trailed down his body and started circling his nipples, teeth biting down on the lord’s right nipple.

The loud squeak Ciel let out in response, which Sebastian had been anticipating, made the demon chuckle in amusement. He looked up to see that Ciel was assuredly avoiding his gaze, far too embarrassed by his own reaction. Ciel’s lips were tightly shut, trying to keep the embarrassing sounds from leaving his mouth. The young lord started squirming under the butler’s constant teasing touches and bites. His cheeks were as red as his body, small tears still glittering on them. And even though he was obviously flustered by this whole situation, Ciel still barely pressed his body forward, giving permission to the butler for devouring him. After biting the small bud again, Ciel let out a low moan, back arching towards Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed, obviously very pleased with getting this kind of response out of the usually bratty boy. So, finally, he decided to lean down to get a better hold of his bocchan’s thighs, who was now quietly relishing Sebastian’s hold.

 _He’s being so, so cute,_ the butler thought while lifting Ciel’s soft legs and opening his mouth to lick up the side of Ciel’s cock. The boy squirmed in the butler’s hold, moaning softly, trying to get more of this kind of pleasure. If Ciel had not been this drowsy, he would certainly feel flustered about the greedy way he was acting. Now he could not find it in himself to care about it.

When Sebastian fully put Ciel’s cock inside his mouth and let his tongue run against it, Ciel whimpered, barely loud enough for the butler to hear, letting his voice trail off into a soft whine.

After some time, Ciel came without making any sound, by now too tired to fight against himself. Sebastian, content with the way this evening played out, settled in front of the boy who was now quietly dozing off with his eyes closed.

When the young lord finally stopped panting through his mouth, Sebastian slowly put the nightgown over the head of the boy, guiding his arms through the holes. After finishing the task, he started to glide his right hand through the soft and shiny hair of the young Earl. Suddenly, Ciel’s eyes opened—Sebastian could not help but smile warmly at his young lord—and he fully leaned into the touch he was receiving.

"Bocchan, it seemed that you have been quite enjoying this. In fact, I was surprised to see you act like this, if I may say so,” Sebastian teasingly whispered, sitting right in front of the boy.

Ciel, too worn-out by his orgasm to protest and therefore far too pliant for his own standards, merely nodded and clung to the hand of his butler which was dangling above his eyes, showing him again another secret side that Sebastian wasn’t used to.

Sebastian decided not to tease the boy about his behaviour tonight, continuing to caress and spoil him in touches and warmth, light kisses and empty words like s _weet boy, pretty boy, angel, sweetheart_ , _darling_. He took him into his arms and lovingly started gliding his hand across Ciel’s back.

Laying like this, with Ciel’s body as close as it can get and his heartbeat right by his ear, was surely the best place to be.

It seemed that the night had the power to heal all pain, all frustrations Ciel had been dealing with, for he was a red-faced mess by now, his eyes tearing up with thankfulness for the fact that he was held tightly by Sebastian.

The moon was the only source of light they had, everything else fully merged with the darkness and remained hidden by shadows. The light shone gracefully on the Earl’s face, his skin similar to ivory porcelain, and Ciel wore a sleepy smile while looking deep into the eyes of the person cuddling him, wondering how it all came down to this.

 

* * *

 

After Sebastian thought that Ciel fell asleep, he slowly regained his composure and finally decided to leave the bedroom. He took one last look at his source of desire, his warmth of the sun, ready to return to his own room, so the Earl could sleep in peace by himself.

However, when Sebastian got up from the bed his master was sleeping on, he was surprised to feel Ciel’s arms reach for him and curl around his waist while lovingly rubbing his smooth cheek against Sebastian’s side.

The butler was certainly far too used to the way their encounters usually ended. Most of the time, he gave Ciel the pleasure he needed to get through the day without throwing a tantrum and was then wordlessly thrown out of the room, Ciel by then far too disgusted with his selfish way of always taking from the butler, always asking for mere comfort or at least pleasure so he could ignore the things he had been through at least for some time.

“Do you actually want me to stay?” Sebastian cautiously asked his bocchan.

Ciel, fighting to keep himself from reaching out again and embarrassing himself even more, shyly nodded in response.

 _Oh_. Sebastian seemed pleased to oblige. _If only you were always like this,_ he thought to himself while returning to the sleepy boy. Ciel, now really almost asleep by now, let himself be fully embraced by the butler, hidden from everyone else to see.

Even if his master will fear or hate the demon someday, it’s fine. Even if he will throw meaningless insults at him someday, it’s fine. Because the memory of this evening will forever remain with Sebastian, securely hidden away in the deepest part of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first fic! I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
